Roy
Roy is a gentle Super Mutant wandering the Wastelands of the American Southwest. That is not to say that he is kind or intelligent like Fawkes, Uncle Leon or Marcus. Roy is simply naive, not realizing the stigma attached to his condition. He seems to think that he is merely a large, discolored, extremely dim-witted human. Were it not for his immense strength and durability, he would be long dead. No one knows why he chose Roy to be his name. It can only be assumed that it is easy to say and remember for the absent-minded creature. Early Life Roy just woke up one day in a place called "Mary's Posey Mullet Hairy Base". Or so that was what he heard the other mutants tell him. Like so many mutants to come from Mariposa's vats before and after him, he was not blessed in the realm of abstract thought and rationality. He was, however, blessed with a strength far in excess of that of other mutants. He had been taken from a trade caravan, and was the only one to survive FEV Exposure out of the lot. It is unknown why or how this came about, as the Master was not present to take notes, him being integrated into the Overseer's chair in the LA Vault Prototype. Roy had been moved on from Mariposa (or Mary's Posey as he called it, much to the annoyance of his mutated compatriots) mere weeks after his rebirth. This was rather fortuitous, as the Vault Dweller detonated the vats beneath Mariposa not long afterwards. Then, with the destruction of the Master, the mutants were, in a way, free. Roy, in a rare moment of lucidity, grabbed this opportunity with both millstone-sized hands. He gunned down the group of mutants he had been working among, and when his minigun jammed, he beat the last one to death with a Super Sledgehammer. Apparently, he had retained some of his skills from his days as a caravan guard. For a brief time, Roy found a homestead not too far from New Arroyo where he settled down. It had a small, empty Brahmin paddock, and a small patch of Radcorn, which Roy diligently tended, and he even found an old dog wandering nearby, and took it in as his first known pet. He was less over-affectionate to this dog, understanding that it was old and couldn't take much attention from his immense strength. For a year or two, Roy and the dog, which he named Robinson, lived quite happily on the little farm, hunting Geckos and tending the crops. They held a good rapport with the nearby settlements, however, this happy life was not to last. A group of young, extremely drunk men wandered into Roy's small farmstead with the intention of driving the "child-eating beast" away from their homes. They burned everything on the land and shot Roy and Robinson. Roy, to put it mildly, did not take kindly to this attack on himself, the destruction of his home and livelihood, and the murder of his friend. The men didn't even make it home. Today Core Region Nowadays, Roy wanders the Southwest, blissfully unaware of the stigma attached to being a Super Mutant. This has led to a vast number of brawls and gun battles as he wandered happily into a town, only to be attacked. He still lacks any ability to put two and two together and realise that him being a mutant is what catalyses these situations. Roy felt drawn to New Reno, probably because of the bright lights. At first, New Reno's inhabitants were none too happy to have a large Super Mutant wandering around, scaring away the punters, until Roy inadvertently slaughtered an up and coming Gangster Family that was threatening the delicate balance between the Four Families already in power. Afterwards, he achieved a form of acceptation and was even allowed to enter New Reno, where he attempted to learn how to deal cards, but stopped after blinding three gamblers by accidentally launching cards into their eyes. Later, he got a gig working security at Salvatore's Bar, where he took a protective shine to Louis Salvatore after catching a glimpse of the ailing mobster. However, Roy was less fond of Mason, and for most of the time he spent looking intimidating at the front door, he was coming up with new and inventive ways to beat Mason to death, or publicly humiliate him. Roy's physical strength was often put to use by the Salvatores to scare targets into paying their protection money, and also to keep other families away from the Salvatores' door. At some later point, he took to wandering the surrounding area again, trying to be a helpful person and generally do good, but he was often misunderstood as a wandering Super Mutant Raider. Skills & Equipment For his "weppinz" Roy always keeps a Super Sledge (his Pow Hammer), a minigun (he does not understand what is "mini" about it), and a combat shotgun handy. He discovered that he can use humie-sized guns (or bangsticks as he calls them) by breaking off the trigger guard. This process involves little care, and for a beast of Roy's strength, very little effort. He uses the shotgun as a sidearm, and due to his massive strength, he can almost completely override the recoil. He also carries his "Knoife" at all times, which is in fact, a two-handed machete. In terms of skills, Roy can be considered formidable in a wide spread of combat disciplines, due to his massive strength, and a reach that many foes underestimate. With his sledge in hand (or even a broom handle), he can pulp his unfortunate enemy's head before they get within striking range of him. As a gunfighter, he is surprisingly accurate, as his herculean strength allows him to overcome recoil in most human-sized weapons. He is equally capable with large weapons, as he has the stamina to fire them for far longer periods than most foes (and most commonly available cover) can withstand. Bare-handed, he is easily able to break a human in half (literally in a few cases). A solid kick is more than enough to implode the chest cavity of a human and the organs it contains, and the concussion from a punch delivered by Roy can easily cause a stroke. Roy also wears a suit of home-made "Powar Armar". The suit was inspired by a robot and a pair of Brothers of Steel Roy killed one time. This ramshackle suit is cobbled together from metal of various types and from various sources. On close inspection, panels from cars can be made out, as well as a few pieces of real power armor. It consists of a breastplate made from the hood of a Corvega, and a backplate made from a manhole cover. The shoulder pads are made from the breastplates of the muse's power armor, and the vambraces are made from their stretched out thigh-plates. The groin armor is made from their shoulder pads. His thighs and calves have scrap metal of various denominations, ranging from tractor paneling to what appears to be a hubcap, as well as a car tyre or two. The suit is held together with leather belts braided together, timing belts and chains from cars and one or two nails (Roy learned the hard way why you don't nail your armor together while wearing it). And to top it all off, the "Helmit" is a Protectron's head, complete with light. He can use his "Helmit" to "disgize" himself as a robot (or at least he thinks so), by rotating the helmet so that the Protectron's "jaw plate" covers his face. After a spate of crashing into and breaking things because he couldn't see, Roy put eye holes in the helmet. Before his armour, Roy wore an outfit cobbled together from various items of clothing dragged from a ruined mall and put together for him by a tailor in Shady Sands. While working security at Salvatore's Bar, he wore a tailored suit provided by the Salvatore Family as the only condition of Roy's employment contract (he wanted a uniform). Personality and Attributes As with all Super Mutants, the FEV had a drastic effect on Roy's body.Above all, Roy is a simple creature, finding joy in simple things. Like the pattern a person's brains make when his Super Sledge minces their head. Or what shape a cloud is (mostly cloud-shaped, apparently). Roy is violently loyal to those he sees as his friends (anyone who shows him any acts of kindness, who are few and far between). He also claims to enjoy reading (book-learning as he calls it). He does not realise that everyone else knows that he is about as literate as a rock. He does enjoy looking at the pictures (where available), or trying to pick out patterns the words make. Surprisingly, he has 'learned' enough of his "lettirz", to know how to write his name, as he has learned to use a pen (beyond pointy end goes in the other guy), and mimics how a Little Un once wrote his name for him. Roy is slow to anger, but when finally riled, he is a force to be reckoned with, and has left many towns nothing but smoking wrecks as he violently defends himself from people who shoot at him. He gives many warnings as to his state of anger, his hands usually shake, and if you don't see him pulling any one of his weapons, you deserve to wind up on the business end of them. Roy also lacks any concept of danger and consequently any concept of fear. He has been known to wade into heavy fire, taking bullets and the occasional bomb as he steam rolls attackers. This has also caused several instances of him wandering into heavily-armed Raider settlements waving and chatting away happily, which has resulted in him being sold into slavery at least twice. Due to his profoundly stunted mental faculties (Roy is stupid, even by Super Mutant standards, though not to the extent of the infamous Harry), it is unknown what effect, if any, the natural degenerative senility Super Mutants suffer from as they age, will have on Roy's damaged, naive mind. He displays an immense capacity for learning, although his abysmal short-term memory generally means he has to learn something from scratch several times before committing it to memory, at which point he never seems to forget. This includes mimicking how to write his name, which he keeps written on one of the belts tying his bracers together, just in case. Because he has a brain for smart-making, apparently. Additionally, Roy has, at times, displayed incredible intelligence, particularly when fighting. This ranges from simple decisions like differentiating between enemies of differing threat levels, to subduing an enemy without inflicting serious harm beyond a broken finger or two. These traits hint at some greater intelligence buried under Roy's mind-numbing stupidity, as many of his attacks and holds and locks are identifiable as Martial Arts techniques. Roy also possesses a voracious appetite. In fact, describing it as voracious is a ridiculous understatement. Roy's need to eat things has a similar effect on ecosystems to that of a natural disaster or a plague. He will readily devour anything larger than a common housecat, and will also feed on anything smaller when his large, bumbling hands can catch them. He enjoys rare meat, but prefers raw. When available, he will happily eat cooked food, and has frequently broken into people's houses and eaten everything inside, including the occasional inhabitant. He seems to have a basic understanding that eating other people's food is not socially acceptable and will almost always attempt to flee if caught in the act, often with hilarious consequences as he tries to eat as much as possible and get the hell out at the same time. He sees nothing wrong with a varied diet, and will eat everything from humans to firewood to light scrap metal and glass bottles, and has even been chased out of gardens in the New California Republic while trying to eat bedsheets off of washing lines. He has learned that humans, Little Uns, are mortally afraid of being eaten by a large Super Mutant, and can and has used it as a threat to keep people away from Louis Salvatore when in New Reno and more recently to get food or money. Quotes By About Category:Characters Category:Super Mutants